<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warrior Cats Name Help by monochrome_sunsets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426024">Warrior Cats Name Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrome_sunsets/pseuds/monochrome_sunsets'>monochrome_sunsets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats Stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats, warrior cat names, warrior names, warriors - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrome_sunsets/pseuds/monochrome_sunsets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love making warrior names, so I figured-- why not make a book to help people find names for their OCs/fanfic characters?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warrior Cats Stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Naming Forms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Some stuff!!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>If you see **, that means the bit on the form is optional.</p><p>If you don't add a name limit, I'll give you about 15 names.</p><p>A "<em>lyrical</em>" name means a name meant to sound good or relate to a personality- Fireheart, Crowfeather, and Dovewing are some good examples.</p><p>A "<em>traditional</em>" name is a name based on a physical appearance- Talltail, Bluefur, and Crookedjaw are some good examples.</p><p>Genders that aren't male or female are totally accepted!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Forms</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Gender:</p><p>Appearance:</p><p>Personality**:</p><p>Rank**:</p><p>Lyrical/Traditional Name**:</p><p>Preferred Prefixes/Suffixes**:</p><p>Name Limit**:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Name List 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Name Reccs for NSFWsins on Wattpad<br/></strong></span>Snowpelt<br/>Snowpool<br/>Snowlily<br/>Snowpoppy<br/>Snowleaf<br/>Snowtail<br/>Snowycreek<br/>Snowydawn<br/>Snowysky<br/>Snowyfur<br/>Snowywing<br/>Snowyleaf<br/>Cloudflower<br/>Cloudflight<br/>Cloudfur<br/>Cloudfeather<br/>Cloudbelly<br/>Cloudsong<br/>Cloudysun<br/>Cloudybelly<br/>Cloudystorm<br/>Cloudytail<br/>Cloudywing<br/>Cloudybreeze<br/>Whitebelly<br/>Whitefur<br/>Whitedawn<br/>Whitelily<br/>Whitesky</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>